fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Power
Magic Power is the physical embodiment of the Spirit . When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic Energy as a product of the connection. Eternano Eternano is the term coined to name particles of Magic Energy. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, a Wizard must use his/her (as the case may be) Energy. Eternano is the source of Magic for all Wizards. Every Wizard has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Energy. In the case that it becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Wizards body and after a while, their Magic Energy is repleted. Magic Energy Magic Energy is the amount of Eternano that is stored within a Wizards body. Depending on the Wizard's strength the amount of Magical Energy kept can vary. Magic Energy is used to fuel a Wizards spells and techniques such as Magic Force, and is what is used to create supernatural like effects. Different Magic utilize Magic Energy as the source of their power and conjure Magic Seals which are the different Magical Affinities. Which represent the different kind of Magical Energy that is being used in a certain magic or spell. All Wizards have a limited amount of Magic Energy that can be sotred within their body, which can vary depending on the Wizard's spiritual conditioning. It only deplinishes when the Wizard uses magic but will slowly, gradually restore over time due to the involuntary fuction of absorbing Eternano. When a Wizard uses alot of Magic Energy at a time it puts a strain on the users body that can be seen forcing them to pant and sweat from exaustion. When a Wizard has completley deminished their Magic Energy they can no longer preform spells until they are recharged, it is said if a Wizard were to try and force a spell the effects could be lethal. Magic Pressure Magic Pressure is the amount of pressure or physcial sense of Magic Energy. (Magic Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time Magic Energy is potential while Magic Pressure is energy in use). In general, those with high levels of Magic Energy will often have the highest levels of Magic Pressure aswell. A skilled Wizard can overcome a person possessing greater Magic Energy by possessing greater Magic Pressure. Magic Pressure is normally only seen or exerted during a Magic Spell and is normally when a Wizard gets a taste of their opponents magic power. But Magic Pressure can be felt faintly by skilled wizards without their opponents use of spells or can be seen exerting from strong Wizards as it glows like a radiant energy, it can be powerfull enough to. tear apart their clothing or even crumble the ground beneath them. Different Wizard's have been shown to have different colors of Magic Pressure. It does not seem to depend on a Wizard's race, strength or magic but is determined by the Wizard's personality. Some Wizards even have a shape or manifestation of their Magic Pressure whenever they release enough of it, the manifestations are one of the Wizards inner strength. Spirit Pressure at its most basic level can instill fear and in others and even stun them when it is very high in comparison to the one feeling it. Magic Pressure can even take the form of a magical affinity or an element such as fire, electricity, light and darkness. Category:Magic and Abilities